mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Rank 3 Walkthrough
Who has a Stunt track rank 3 on their page i'm stuck by the way my name is bennyboy2345 and i will accept you as long as you are rank 2 or up How do the Track and Stunt Module work? Do all of the Track and Stunt Modules require loading them with a Solar Cell? Do you loose the Solar Cell if your friend wins Victory Ribbons? Thanks Nitecrew 05:09, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Is this a question, or saying that it should be there? You do need a SPC to load all stunt and race modules. I'm not sure about losing the SPC, I think you might lose it only if you win, but I'm not fully sure. (Page | Talk | ) 05:53, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I was under the impression that you lost the SPC if you lost, but you kept it (and gained the ribbons) if you won. 11:19, 3 April 2009 (UTC) last time i had 1 of those mods up, when i won, i lost the power cell. 11:31, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll add the Solar Cell requirement to the Modules when I get a chance. Thanks Nitecrew 19:07, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Technical Problems? Why was this page marked with technical problems? What is missing or should be changed? Or is it simply referencing the Solar Cell discussion above? On a side note, I find the "Technical Problems" tag to be overly broad and vague and asks for the page to be rewritten. Maybe a simple change to 'modify would help. I would also suggest the different problems mentioned in the banner be broken into their own tags. What do others think? Thanks Nitecrew 19:07, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Hard This rank is hard-- 18:46, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :The hard part is getting someone to click on your tracks so you can get the blueprints for the next track. I have all the required vehicles for clicking tracks, let me know on my talk page if you need some help with that. The other item is the victory ribbons. When I was doing this level I would use the 'network' and bounce from friend to friend looking for people with race tracks on their page. Try to stick with Rank 3 people as they are the most likely to have tracks. 19:22, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help!!-- 17:38, December 7, 2009 (UTC) WHAT HAPPENED? Did Race Car, Rank 1 get banned from use? Cuz there's no part where it shows Race Car Rank 1, IT JUST SKIPS THE RANK 1 AND ONLY SHOWS RACE RANK 2 AND 3!!! I'm angry about this. D:( :This seems like a very silly thing to get angry about. The Race Track and Car Rank 1 are actually optional activities and are described at the end of the walkthrough. They are not banned, just fairly useless in completing the rank. 18:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) who has one? who has a stunt track 2 on their page? i need mine clicked and i need to click someone elses and win some ribbions. 13:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) has one 15:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC)